


Vigil

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [11]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Love, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: Quentin Smith has a small crush on a fellow survivor...Based on the icon for the vigil perk.





	Vigil

Quentin had many regrets in his life, from his first test on sophomore year, to not being able to say goodbye to Nancy. While he was able to rest sometimes, he was still the same paranoid kid who went to Badham preschool when he was young. But Laurie, Laurie was the one who completed him, everytime he fell, she was there for him, everytime he couldn’t sleep, she’d ruffle his hair. Trapped within the confines of the Underground Complex that was reserved for survivors, Quentin fired up a nearby lamp, and put it on the cold, hard, ground. “Thanks Quin.” Laurie sleepily muttered, “Laurie, sleep, don’t dream, don’t think, just sleep.” Quentin replied, petting Laurie’s head. “Heh, says you Quin.” Laurie snorted back. Laurie rested her head on the rag that the Entity mercifully gave them. _“Now’s my time to shoot my shot.”_ Quentin thought to himself. “H-hey Laurie?” “Yeah?” “Mind if I rest right next to you?” “... Yeah.” Quentin laid down next to Laurie on their makeshift pillow. Right before he fell asleep, Quentin felt a small wet mark on his cheek. Barely managing to open his eyes, Quin looked over at Laurie, who had a devilish grin on her face. Grinning, Quentin entered the realm of sleep, without any nightmares.__


End file.
